Presently existing erectable nozzles mounted in the bottom and/or side walls of a swimming pool are generally flush with the adjacent surface. These nozzles are in fluid communication through one or more conduits and a valve assembly for selectively channeling a flow of water from a pump to a respective one or more of the nozzles. Upon flow of water to a nozzle, the resulting water flow will erect the nozzle and a stream of water will be discharged. The stream of water may be oriented generally along the adjacent surface or at an angle with respect thereto. The nozzles may rotate incrementally in one direction or continuously in order for the ejected stream of water to wash/scrub the adjacent surface in a fan like planform from the nozzle.
The pattern of a discharged stream of water is generally effective when the adjacent surface of a swimming pool is essentially planar. However, most swimming pools have surfaces angled with respect to one another, which angled surfaces disrupt or deflect a washing/scrubbing stream of water. As a result of such deflection(s), dead spots of water flow adjacent the surface occurs. Debris tends to collect in such dead spots. A solution to this problem is that of having a very large number of nozzles but the costs of installation would become unacceptable. Moreover, a significantly larger pump and actuating motor would have to be employed at significant extra cost in order to provide the requisite water flow rate and volume.